


All I Wanted Was A Little Touch (Luke Hemmings Imagine)

by fading_into_the_night



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos imagines, F/M, I really like this, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Luke Hemmings AU - Freeform, and i fueled a lot of energy into this, idk - Freeform, let me know, luke hemmings and you, luke hemmings fluff, luke hemmings imagine, luke hemmings imagines, sad but happy, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_into_the_night/pseuds/fading_into_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're having a terrible night, as the stress of your life seems to culminate on a late Friday night. As you lay in bed, closing your head to the world around, your boyfriend comes to lay with you... and while it is impossible for any person to rescue another from the sorrow of their own minds, he reminds you of the light you bring into the lives of those around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted Was A Little Touch (Luke Hemmings Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of sad.... but it ends happy

When I was younger, I couldn’t wait to grow up. I always dreamed that young adult life would entail parties, unconditional friends, and newfound independence. Turns out, young adult life wasn’t all it was all it’s cracked up to be, and as the end of high school neared, this fact became explicitly clear to my naked eye. Families grew more tattered with age, various relationships grew strained as differing personalities began to clash, and even friendships grew weary as everyone began to move into the next stages of their lives. I, too, began to plan with immense detail where my life would be heading, though for some reason, I felt left behind. 

My mother said it was the hormones, and my father didn’t have much of anything to say while he sat in the corner of the living room always looking up at me with patronizing eyes as if to ask, as he did every day, why I never read the newspaper like all educated citizens should do each morning. For it was my generation, he claimed, that was acting as the cancer to society; toxifying popular culture with our obsessions with “sex, drugs, and rock and roll.” Yet, of course, he never took the time to ask how I actually viewed the world, only lumping me in with the way he presumed all other teenagers leeched off their parents. When I was younger, I thirsted to be a part of the adult world, yet now I looked to it with nothing but disdain. 

As tears dripped down my face for the first time in weeks, I couldn’t help but ponder why I was suddenly being hit with such gloom out of the blue. It was a Friday night, and as I knew my friends littered the streets, most likely together, enjoying a few of the last weeks of high school, while I was at home, yet again, spending my night with no one but the pillow behind my head. What I didn’t know, was how to smile when the world appeared to be so dark. With an ear bud in each ear, I walked over to my light switch, and turned off the lights, and then wandering over to my bed and laying my head back upon my familiar pillow. While I went through my cathartic playlist from Spotify, tears began to drift down my face again. After an hour or so drifted away, I mustered the energy to turn on my phone to see a plethora of texts from my friends:

“where are you?”

“You okay? You should come out with us tonight!”

“You doing alright?” 

Upon reading the texts, I probably should have been filled with a feeling of great pride, knowing that my friends truly did care about me and my emotions, yet all I could seem to do was put my phone away yet again and allow the tears to fall for a while longer. I pulled the blanket to my face and used it to wipe away a few of the tears, leaving behind what felt as if rug burns beneath my eyes. I wasn’t sure how much time passed before I heard the door creak open from the other side of my bedroom. I could barely hear it over the music I was blasting through my headphones, but as soon as I heard the muffled sound, I turned my body over to see who it was.

While the room was dark, I could make out the slight glimpse of a blonde haired figure walking towards me. After sauntering towards the bed, he climbed in next to me. As I leaned into his warm embrace, I felt his long fingers running through my mangled hair. Luke always seemed to know when I was most in need of him, even when I couldn’t convey my emotions into audible words.   
We laid there for a few minutes, until he leaned over and moved his lips to my ear, speaking hardly above an inaudible whisper, “want to talk about it?” 

“Not really,” I whispered in response, pulling the blanket up to my eyes for the thousandth time that night, my eyes now numb from the friction between the fabric and my delicate skin. 

“You know,” he leaned in, “I met this girl once who never thought that people cared about her. She would always spend her nights alone, thinking that while the world spun around her, she was alone. What she didn’t realize was that as the world continued to spin around her, she was spinning with it. In my eyes, she was a whirlwind of excitement; a whirlwind of happiness; a whirlwind of life. But she felt that every time that the world turned out the light, that she was forgotten. She didn’t know that all of her friends, and her mother, and her little siblings, even her father, and especially her awkward and lengthy boyfriend, loved her more than she could ever know. She didn’t know that, to them, even when the lights were off, she was a lamp that constantly shone in the corner of every room, guiding them towards finding themselves. In fact, she helped so many people to find themselves, that some even viewed her as an angel. But when she looked in the mirror, she couldn’t see the wings on her back that everyone else could see. That, however, didn’t mean they weren’t always there.” 

After finishing his anecdote he pulled me in closer and began to breathe against my neck, causing my own breathes to space out and become more relaxed. 

“You’re not lanky and awkward you know… you’re just right,” I eventually gathered the strength to say as I rolled over on to my other side so that I could peer into his soft, blue eyes. 

“Who said you were the girl I was referring to in the story?” he smirked, before planting a small kiss on my forehead as he always did when I was upset. We sat there for a minute or two more as he hummed along to an unfamiliar melody, presumably to a song he was writing at the moment.

“Thanks for tonight, Luke. I really needed it.” I closed my eyes and moved my head into his chest. 

“I’ll always be here for you, but you know that already,” and while your eyes were shut, you could feel his delicate grin lighting up your dark bedroom. 

Without responding you leaned over to the left of your bed and pulled out the ear buds that you had pulled out of your bed upon your boyfriend’s entrance into your tiny bedroom. You put one in your ear and shifted your body so that you could place the other delicately into Luke’s ear closest to you. 

You scrolled through your phone’s playlist until deciding upon a fantastic choice that always seemed to soothe your soul. Within seconds the chord of the Killer’s “Miss Atomic Bomb” filled your ears. You pulled your head closer to Luke’s chest, immediately causing him to run his fingers through your hair again, as his other hand moved to your hip to tenderly run soothing circles over the material of your leggings. 

 

If growing up meant that tender moments like these would become a part of your daily life, maybe crossing the threshold into adult hood wouldn’t be as desolating as you had originally presumed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.... I don't usually put this much emotion into my writing so I would really appreciate feedback on this one. I have never fueled this much of my own creative energy/ feelings into a work before so this is kind of scary but oh well it's published now.


End file.
